


Diamonds we can polish up

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: Not rebels but defenders [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Friendship, Friendship study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: Grantaire and Wanda have an odd friendship, and yet perfect understanding.





	Diamonds we can polish up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandasmaximoffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/gifts).



> Written for a prompt on my tumblr, readable [Here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/160243810760/can-i-get-some-of-that-sweet-grantaire-n-wanda).
> 
> Title from [Abandoned Art (feat. Miss Trouble).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGBpgQYP7V4)

**i.**  
“You would do anything for him.”

Grantaire is quiet at the top of the stairs, watching down at where Enjolras is preaching his rhetoric, building the fires of protest in the hearts of every student in the Musain. His curls are half tangled around the banister and it reminds Wanda of how Pietro’s hair had been, before the experiments.

“You can see the fire at his fingertips,” Grantaire whispers. “Look.”

Wanda sits down next to him, lets her legs dangle through the railing. She can see Pietro chatting and laughing with Jehan, Eponine managing Gavroche’s pickpocketing habits. Grantaire is right; when she looks closely she can see Enjolras’ hands curled and glowing to try to contain the fire that burns in his chest.

 

* * *

 

 **ii.**  
“You would do anything for him.”

Wanda is on a rooftop, pouring scarlet into Grantaire. Enjolras has already exhausted his powers, and is fighting fist to baton with the police below, and now it falls to her to feed Grantaire’s strange power so he can keep civilians shielded from this skirmish.

“He keeps almost tripping,” Wanda says. “He’s so fast you don’t notice at first, but if you watch closely...”

R can see it when he is full of scarlet or or of flame. Those few scant moments when Pietro’s haste brings him close to a mistake. But Jehan is at his side, all his vines and plants as deadly as nature ever is, and Eponine’s static and Gav’s microkinesis break up the tasers that are aimed at his path.

 

* * *

 

 **iii.**  
Wanda’s hand lands flat over Grantaire’s glass. 

“You should stop,” Wanda says. “You’ve had more than enough for tonight.”

Grantaire scowls at her, and then up at Pietro at her shoulder.

Wanda snaps the fingers of her free hand in his face. “Hey. I know Enjolras got hurt but that’s no cause to get drunk. Stay at his side, keep him safe while he heals, hm?”

Grantaire chuckles, nods. “Yes Mum. No Mum. Three Bags Full Mum.”

Wanda sends his glass away takes Pietro’s glass still half-empty with orange juice and hands it to him. “Get some vitamins,” she says, “and some fluids. And keep an eye on your boyfriend.”

 

* * *

 

 **iv.**  
Wanda snarls, scarlet pouring out of her and it is not Pietro’s arms which wrap around her but Grantaire’s, all her scarlet seeping into his skin without effect.

“Calm girl. Calm.”

Between the police they can see Eponine shrieking like the most vicious of cats, gathered static countering the tasers they try to shock her with. Pietro is already up from the rubber bullet which had knocked him down, already ploughing into the police pinning Gavroche.

She can almost feel the scarlet now coiled in Grantaire’s veins, once a part of her but no longer.

“Get your girlfriend to us,” R whispers. “I’ll get the police away.”

The blast they unleash is as red as blood.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
